The Glamour Chase (roman)
The Glamour Chase ou La Chasse au Mirage en français est le sixième roman du Onzième Docteur publié par BBC Books. Il voit la réapparition du Mirage vu dans Ghosts of India. Il s'agit également du cinquième roman Doctor Who publié par les éditions Milady en France. Résumé de la BBC ‘Why are you here? I mean – who are you, exactly?’ An archaeological dig in 1936 unearths relics of another time... And – as the Doctor, Amy and Rory realise – another place. Another planet. But if Enola Porter, noted adventuress, has really found evidence of an alien civilisation, how come she isn’t famous? Why has Rory never heard of her? Added to that, since Amy’s been travelling with him for a while now, why does she now think the Doctor is from Mars? As the ancient spaceship reactivates, the Doctor discovers that nothing and no one can be trusted. The things that seem most real could actually be literal fabrications – and very deadly indeed. Who can the Doctor believe when no one is what they seem? And how can he defeat an enemy who can bend matter itself to their will? For the Doctor, Amy and Rory – and all of humanity – the buried secrets of the past are very much a threat to the present... Résumé Milady "Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et qui êtes vous au juste ?" En 1936, des fouilles archéologiques mettent au jour les reliques d'une autre époque... et d'un autre monde, comme le comprendront rapidement le Docteur, Amy et Rory. Lorsque l'artefact se réactive, le Docteur découvre qu'il ne peut se fier à rien ni personne. Les choses les plus réelles pourraient n'être que de dangereux mirages... Comment vaincre un ennemi capable d'altérer la matière à volonté ? Pour le Docteur, ses compagnons et l'humanité toute entière, les secrets du passé représentent une menace on ne peut plus actuelle... Personnages *Le Onzième Docteur *Amy Pond *Rory Williams *Enola Porter *Nathaniel Porter *Oliver Marks *Daisy Conlan *Owain *Nancy Thirman *Commodore 128 *Commandant en second 3 *Enseigne tactique 25463 *6011 Informations Archéologues *Le Docteur mentionne Howard Carter, Indiana Jones, Marcus Scarman et Benny Summerfield lorqu'il fait une liste des plus grands archéologues. Le Docteur *Au début du roman, une incarnation passée du Docteur sauve la planète de la Sparterie. Une petite fille Sparte entre dans le TARDIS, il lui offre un voyage à travers l'Univers avant de la ramener chez elle. Il n'est pas dit exactement de quel Docteur il s'agit, mais il est mentionné qu'il "portait des vêtements étranges" et "arborait une coiffure bizarre", et par la suite le Onzième Docteur dit qu'il pense que cela remonte à "cinq ou huit visages", il s'agirait donc probablement du Troisième ou du Sixième Docteur. *Un des membres de la Sparterie, ayant pris l'identité d'un dessinateur allemand, dessine le Docteur avec un costume marron qui, selon lui, ne lui "va plus depuis un moment". Il s'agit sans doute d'un des costumes de sa précédente incarnation. Individus *Rory connait Amy depuis qu'elle a à peu près huit ans. Organisations *Les Thanns ont peur de la Proclamation de l'Ombre et de son Architecte. Ils ont entendu une histoire selon laquelle elle aurait puni sévèrement une galaxie qui avait tenté d'attaquer les territoires qu'elle protégeait. Références *Le Dixième Docteur avait déjà croisé un Mirage (RN: Ghosts of India). *Amy mentionne des "criminels universels", des "vampires extraterrestres" et "d'étranges cauchemars" (DW: The Eleventh Hour, The Vampires of Venice, Amy's Choice). *Le Docteur essaie d'emmener Amy et Rory à Rio de Janeiro (DW: The Hungry Earth, RN: The King's Dragon). Notes *À l'origine, le titre de ce roman devait être Adorable Illusion. Il fut ensuite changé en The Glamour Chase. En mars 2014, Big Finish Productions a sorti un livre, aussi écrit par Gary Russell, avec le titre Adorable Illusion, dont le personnage principal est cette fois-ci Bernice Summerfield. *Ce roman est aussi sorti sous la forme d'un e-book. Version française *Ce roman est l'un des livres publiés en France par les éditions Milady. Il est sorti en avril 2012 sous le titre La Chasse au Mirage. *Dans la version française, l'espèce faite de laine est appelée la "Sparterie", tandis qu'en version originale son nom est "the Wave" (la Vague). De la même manière, le "Glamour" devient le Mirage en français, et le personnage de Daisy s'appelle Violet, probablement pour garder un nom floral ("Daisy" voulant aussi dire "Marguerite" en anglais). Audiobook *Ce livre est aussi sorti sous la forme d'un audiobook lu par Arthur Darvill, en 5 CD ou téléchargement sur le site d'AudioGo. Galerie Glamour.jpg|Couverture originale The_Glamour_Chase_Audiobook.jpg|Couverture de l'audiobook Milady-La chasse au mirage.jpg|Couverture française en:The Glamour Chase (novel) Catégorie:Romans du Onzième Docteur